No Happy Ending
by hpmaniac135
Summary: Draco Malfoy has sinful plans for an unsuspecting Hermione Granger. Warning: graphic sexual scenes.


Hermione Granger yawned as she looked at the old grandfather clock near the dungeon entrance. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning. Being Head Girl certainly had its perks, but the late night shifts was not one of them. _Only a half an hour left, _she thought, willing her mind to stay sharp. This was the hardest part to stay awake during, as it was her job to sit in a cushioned chair by the dungeon doorway making sure no one left or entered the dungeons. The trouble was, the chair was devastatingly comfortable, and she had more than once drifted off in it.

Draco Malfoy had timed it perfectly. He knew her rounds ended here on Monday and Wednesday nights. He hid in the shadows like so many times before and waited as she plopped herself down in that old chair that he had recently refurbished with feather-stuffed pillows. He had been waiting for the right time to make his move. Draco smiled to himself as he watched her pathetic attempts at staying awake, for he knew that what he had in store for her would definitely keep her stimulated.

He knew he had to be patient, though. If he rushed it, the whole plan would be ruined. No, this would go perfectly. Just as he had meticulously planned it.

_Some Head Girl I am, _thought Hermione ruefully as she decided that a quick nap. Who would be wandering around at one o'clock in the morning on a Monday anyway? Her logic obviously did not account for the mysterious figure who had been waiting many nights for these thoughts to run through her innocent mind.

Once he watched her sleeping soundly for five minutes, he could no longer wait. He took a small glass vile out of his pocket and uncorked it. It was a sleeping potion, but so potent its fumes would knock her out for twenty minutes. He crept over to the chair and paused for a moment, looking at her beauty in the flickering candle light. This was what real natural beauty was. Her skin was smooth and milky. Her hair, though sometimes out of control, was soft and he often imagined what it would feel light to run his fingers through it while he…

She stirred slightly and he took a quick step backwards. He saw that she was still sound asleep and decided to get a move on. He placed the vile under her nose and waited until she had taken five breaths before removing it. She slumped over completely and he knew it was time.

As Draco carried a sleeping Hermione over his shoulder, he wondered why he was doing this. Sure it had started out fine. He had just been noticing her during class. What it had come to was an unhealthy obsession. He had to know where she was at all times, and know that she wasn't dating any other guy.

He hated Potter and Weasley for how much time they spent with her. It made him crazy. They didn't understand the gift they had in front of them. A girl who was probably willing to do anything for them. A girl who was smart, witty, and gorgeous. Best of all, she was innocent. No one had even touched her. From the first moment of this obsession, Draco knew he had to be the one to take her innocence away, whether she liked it or not. He would not be gentle or kind. This wasn't about her, it was about him and his need to finally put her behind him. He loved the fact that she wouldn't be willing. In fact, it intoxicated him. Girls like Pansy, who practically threw themselves at him, were no longer any fun or arousing. Hermione was just what he needed.

They reached the Room of Requirement and he thought exactly what he had earlier planned. The innocent Hermione Granger would be in for a surprise.

Hermione came to and wondered what time it was. Usually her clock woke her up for school. _It must be early, I can go back to sleep. _Something wasn't right, though. When had she gone to bed? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in that chair. Something else wasn't right either, why did she feel so weak?

She opened her eyes to a startling sight. She wasn't in her bedroom and she wasn't in the chair. She was a small, wood-paneled room in a bed. The bed had black satin sheets and metal bars for a headboard. She didn't like another sight in the room. It was Draco Malfoy, standing in the corner, with a smirk playing on his lips that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello, love," he said and then he was on her. She realized something else that made her stomach lurch uncontrollably: under the satin, she didn't have anything covering her. He pulled the sheets off of her and looked at her hungrily. She then knew. He was going to rape her, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. He must have put some charm on her, because all she could manage was meager attempts to push him off. It seemed even though her will was strong, her muscles would not be able to match it.

_Don't give up _she thought to herself as she did everything she could to get him off of her, but with little result. He was now removing his shirt. Once off, he began fondling her breasts.

"Stop, please, stop," she begged, and hated herself for it, but maybe she could draw some compassion out of him. She was wrong. It only made him grab harder.

She was thinking of ways her mind could remove a spell when she felt him remove his trousers. _Oh God. _She looked. His knickers were off two and she saw his throbbing arousal.

He then started rubbing the inside of her thighs. She felt a shudder of pleasure and damned herself for it. His fingers were getting closer and closer.

"No, don't-" But it was too late. His fingers were inside of her. They moved around and seemed to force her body to react.

"A little wet, are we?" he asked mockingly. A wave of guilt spread through her. He saw this and decided that it was time to take away her innocence.

He lay on top of her and began rubbing her breasts again as he whispered in her ear.

"This is going to hurt quite a bit, Granger, but it'll be better than anything Weasley has to offer."

He moved his mouth and tongue along her jaw as he positioned himself. He raised his head, looked into those terrified brown eyes, and thrust into her. He thrust into her _hard. _Probably harder than he had any other girl he'd had sex with, and he had never gotten so much pleasure out of it than now.

Hermione cried out in excruciating pain. She had heard the first time could be painful, but this was unimaginable. He started to move faster now, and with each thrust the pain began to morph into some odd feeling. A feeling that no matter the pain, she wanted more and more. She couldn't stand it, yet she couldn't get enough of it. She was feeling a thousand things at once; pain, pleasure, guilt, lust. It was too much and even the charm could not stop her back from arching and a moan to escape her mouth.

Draco smiled as he exited her. His need was satisfied, and her innocence was definitely taken from her.

He spent more time exploring her body with rough hands, not thinking now, which was highly unusual for him. But the charm was wearing off now, and she found herself not wanting it to. She wanted more of the defenselessness so she could feel she had no part, that she was a victim. Her body and mind betrayed her, though, as lust took over and she clutched him to her.

Draco was surprised that she had regained her strength, but more surprised that she didn't immediately push him off of her.

"Want more?" he asked, a devilish smile coming to his lips. She gathered her strength and shoved him off the bed. Like a cat, he landed on his feet. Although the charm had worn off, Hermione felt too weak to stand. Every muscle in her body ached.

"Why?" she said.

Draco thought about this question for a moment.

"Because your life is too perfect, Granger. Everything's great for you. You've got two best friends with whom you can discuss anything. One of those friends happens to be the supposed savior of our world. You ride on his coat tails and get a piece of the glory every time your little trio saves the bloody day. If someone is always surrounded by happiness and a perfect world, then they actually start believing in that stuff, and they lose focus on reality. Your world can't be perfect all the time, Granger, it just can't."

Hermione, for once in her life, could not find the words to form a response to that.

Draco took advantage of her momentary disorientation to soak a bit of cloth in the potion he had used earlier. She never had a chance to defend herself as he pressed the wet cloth over her nose and mouth.

"I wish I could say this was all a bad dream, but that would be a happy ending" he said just before her world turned black.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to The Witch and the Saint, who said that awesome line about reality. Thanks. Please review.**


End file.
